Doing Nothing
by zealot1138
Summary: RenIchi oneshot - WAFF, total fluff, junk writing. Renji comes across the concept of "true love" while watching TV. Can Ichigo help him understand what it's about?


Title: Doing Nothing - oneshot

Pairing: Renji x Ichigo

Genre: WAFF, fluff, junk

Rating: PG

Warnings: Language, Yaoi

Disclaimers: (see below)

Word count: 1160

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Oi! Ichigo? What's all this about 'true love'?" Renji, who was resting comfortably on Ichigo's small sofa, turned his body towards Ichigo as he waited for an answer.

"Huh?" Ichigo finally looked away from his computer screen to see what Renji was watching on the TV. It was the part of the movie where the Man in Black is laid out on the table at Miracle Max's with Max trying to convince Inigo and Fezzik he hadn't said the words "true love."

"Renji, that's just a movie. Plus, it's sorta meant to make girls get all mushy with the romance." Ichigo kept his eyes on Renji's long legs which were draped over the arm of the small sofa.

The redhead cocked a tattooed eyebrow at Ichigo before asking, "So, it's about people getting together, like marriage?"

Ichigo moved away from his desk to join Renji on the sofa. The redhead placed one foot on the floor, giving his boyfriend access to a sitting area between his legs. Ichigo sat down and allowed the long legs to wrap around his waist as he leaned back towards the firm abs and chest while tattooed arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He sighed before answering Renji. "Well, the 'true love' idea is supposed to be about more than that. Y'know, like about 'happily ever after' and soul mates."

Renji barked out a laugh. "_Soul mates_? You tryin' to be funny, Ichi?"

Ichigo pulled away from his lover's arms, getting his ears away from the loud voice. "Don't they teach you anything in Soul Society about the modern world?"

"Tch," Renji scoffed. "It's one o' the reasons they let me come here as often as I do. I'm supposed t' be learnin' this stuff from _you_, so I can report back. Remember?" Renji tightened his legs around Ichigo's waist, drawing the smaller man back into his waiting arms.

Ichigo leaned his head back letting Renji rest his chin on top of the orange locks of hair. "Is that the only reason you visit the real world so often?" He then purposefully ground his lower half into Renji's crotch, eliciting a low rumbling from the chest he was comfortably lying on.

Renji moved his head to bring his lips to the area behind Ichigo's earlobe. He pulled the lobe into his mouth biting lightly with his teeth. Renji whispered softly, "Does _this _answer that question?"

Ichigo shivered as the warm breath ghosted past his ear. Gigai or no, the husky timber of Renji's voice went straight to his groin. "Mmm."

"But," chuckled Renji, "I do need to have something to report back, otherwise they might start t' think this assignment isn't necessary, which mean less trips fer me to come see ya. So, are you gonna try to explain this better fer me?"

Ichigo twisted his torso around to look into Renji's eyes. He gave a half smile before shaking his head and returning to the comfortable position of leaning back on top of the strong chest beneath him. "Fine. I'll try to explain it so even someone as dense as- Hey! I'm not gonna tell you anything if you're gonna jab me in the kidney!"

"That wasn't your kidney. And don't be a jerk, callin' me names and shit!" Renji growled.

Ichigo smirked and responded with, "It's not like it's anything new."

"Yeah, but this is something I don't know about, and it's part of yer world so y' can't use it against me." The redhead was enjoying their usual bickering but he was a bit putout from not understanding this new concept.

The smaller man sat up and shifted to look at his boyfriend. "Ok, ok ... What do you want to know?"

"So, what makes 'true love' different from love?" Renji's facial expression softened as he asked the question seriously.

"It's supposed to be this idea that there's one other person who was meant to be with you. That-"

The redhead interrupted, "Isn't marriage about that? Being with someone until the other person dies?"

"Well, yeah, marriage can put two people together, but it doesn't necessarily mean true love."

"Gimme an example."

Just then, a voice from the television cut through the momentary silence. "_Death cannot stop true love._"

Ichigo considered the line and said, "Well, like the movie says, even after the guy was supposedly dead, he came back for the love of his life."

Red eyes looked thoughtful. "I'm dead, and I'm here with you. Does that make it tru-"

Ichigo cut in, stating loudly, "We are NOT talking about _us _here."

"What're you gettin' mad fer? I'm just askin' a question here." The redhead was actually confused.

Ichigo's hand shot up to run through his short orange locks as he tried to think. "I guess, one example is that true love isn't about doing anything special. It's like, just being with that one person makes your world better."

Renji raised his eyebrow. "Like, two people are happy because they are together. And that's it?"

The smaller man shrugged his shoulders, orange head nodding slightly. "Yeah, I guess. It's not something you can explain, and I suppose it's different for every person."

"Tch. Sounds pretty dull, this 'true love' thing." Renji leaned back while still holding onto Ichigo. He cocked his head to the side to ask a question. "Oh yeah, Kuchiki-taichou is having a picnic at the mansion. Rukia said I could bring ya. You wanna go check it out later?"

Ichigo didn't budge but shook his head lightly before turning his chin up so he could look at Renji. "Nah. I'm feeling pretty comfortable."

Just then a few beeps sounded making Ichigo reach into his pants pocket to fish out his cell phone. He pressed a few buttons to read the text message that had come through. "Oh, Inoue says a few of them are checking out a movie tonight. Everyone is going, even Ishida for once. She wants to know if we want to join 'em. Whaddya think?"

The redhead shrugged and tightened his hold around his lover. "I sorta want to see how this movie plays out. And, I'm sorta comfortable here right now m'self."

Ichigo started to text back a reply on his cell phone before saying, "Fine with me."

Renji brought his lips down towards the top of Ichigo's shoulder. He left a trail of light kisses moving up towards the neck. "By the way, your explanations are still pretty shitty."

"It's not shitty. You're just dense." Ichigo turned his head to the side allowing the redhead more access as Renji's lips moved closer to his own.

Their mouths met and their lips parted as their tongues peeked out to taste the other. Their kiss deepened and their swelling passion began to drown out the volume from the television.  
_  
"Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind ..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_DISCLAIMERS: _

I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_* Quotes in Italics are lines by William Goldman from The Princess Bride - all of which the words and its related characters do NOT belong to me._

All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from.


End file.
